


Bad Influence

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang Leonard Snart, Gryffindor Barry Allen, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: "I think there’s some bad in you, Barry Allen.”That shouldn’t have made him shiver. Barry was a good student, a good son to Joe, a good Prefect, and hopefully even a good Head Boy next year. He shouldn’t want to have any bad in him.But somehow Len made him want to.





	Bad Influence

What was he doing? This was insane. The age line was in place for a reason.

Then again, he was a sixth year, which was practically a seventh year. He was ready for this. He was top of the class. After Cisco, Caitlin, Hartley…okay, maybe he wasn't the top of the class, but he was close enough. He was ready to compete.

Except people had died in this tournament in the past, and he’d promised to support Oliver, not try to sneak into the contest to compete against him, and Headmaster Wells was trusting them to respect the rules…This was a horrible idea. He should turn around and go back to the common room.

But then Wally would know that he’d chickened out, and Wally had been so supportive of Barry entering. Even Iris believed in him.

Caitlin thought it was a bad idea though. She was _really_ adamant about it being a bad idea.

Cisco thought it was brilliant, but he’d also said he wouldn't enter himself if they paid him all the gold in Gringotts.

What should Barry do? To enter or not to enter.

In the dark of night, Barry froze at the entrance to the Great Hall, unable to move forward or back.

“Knew you had it in you, kid.”

Barry whirled around to see Leonard Snart, the Durmstrang student that had given him the idea to enter to begin with, walking into the Entrance Hall. Oliver wasn’t a fan of his, but he didn’t seem to trust any of the foreign students so Barry wasn’t sure how much weight to give his opinion anyway. He didn’t think Len was a bad influence like Oliver said. He saw something in Barry and wanted him to enter so he could show the whole school what he was capable of, so that he could be challenged and prove to himself what he had always been capable of. Was that so bad?

“Haven’t done it yet,” he admitted, glancing at the burning goblet in the next room.

“Second thoughts?” Len asked, stepping closer so that he could see into the Great Hall too.

Barry didn’t answer, only fidgeted, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head as he avoided Len’s eyes. He knew his reaction was as bad as answering, but he couldn’t admit his second thoughts out loud. He was a Gryffindor, not a coward. Oliver wasn’t too afraid to enter. Why should Barry be?

“What’s the problem?” Len asked from much closer than he’d been a minute ago. “You’re smart, charismatic,” he said slowly, circling Barry. “You look like a champion to me.” Len’s gaze took its time looking Barry up and down, making Barry start to blush, which only deepened as he got caught looking at Len’s lips. Damn, why was his smirk so sexy. It wasn't fair.

“I’m only a sixth year,” Barry said, but it sounded weak even to him.

“So what? Going to let something as small as one year stop you?” He stopped right in front of Barry, close enough that Barry could feel his body heat against him. “I think there’s some bad in you, Barry Allen.”

That shouldn’t have made him shiver. Barry was a good student, a good son to Joe, a good Prefect, and hopefully even a good Head Boy next year. He shouldn’t want to have any bad in him.

But somehow Len made him want to.

“I made an age potion,” Barry said, holding up the vial he’d been clutching in his hand. “It should be enough to get me past the age line.” He sounded too much like he was showing off, too eager to please, but he couldn't help it, he was. He wanted Len to be proud of him and he had no idea why.

Len took his time eyeing the vial before the smirk slid back onto his face. “Let’s see it, Barry. Are you good enough to outsmart your headmaster?”

Barry could never resist a challenge. With a smirk of his own, he stepped back, downed the vial, and strutted his way into the Great Hall. He could do this. He was Barry Allen, Gryffindor Prefect, quidditch star, and one of the top students of Hogwarts. He was ready. He could do this.

Stepping over the age line was easy, so was putting his name in the goblet. He’d done it. A laugh bubbled out of him as he realized what he’d done. He’d outsmarted Wells. He was entered to be a Triwizard Champion.

Just as Barry was about to turn back to Len, the goblet did something it hadn’t done for any other student. The flame rose up and burst out, flying toward Barry before he could even think to run. He was flung across the room, only skidding to a stop as he slid into the far wall. What the hell?

As he tried to stand, he noticed his hair growing, turning white and becoming long enough to cover his face. An alarm sounded. No!

Yanking his hair back and out of his eyes, Barry turned to the Great Hall doors to tell Len to run. Only, Len was already gone.

And Barry was about to be caught red-handed breaking the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I’ve written 5 stories for this au, and I already have ideas for a few others. I'll post the 3rd, 4th, and 5th parts over the next few days. I'm thinking one a day?
> 
> If anyone likes this au and wants to suggest future scenes/one-shots for me to do, feel free :)


End file.
